1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure of a composite LED, and more particularly to a package structure of a composite LED, wherein the quality is better, and the color shift is less, thereby enhancing the quality of production, and thereby decreasing the cost of production.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the LED (light emitting diode) has a long lifetime, can save the electric power, has a quick reaction velocity, has a high reliability, is environment protective, and may be used safely. The white LED is commonly used in the modern world.
The conventional method for manufacturing a white LED adopts a single LED chip to produce the white light. The surface of the single LED chip is coated with a layer of phosphor, so that the light produced by the single LED chip may excite the phosphor, so as to produce rays with different wavelengths. The rays with different wavelengths may mix with the rays produced by the single LED chip, so as to produce the white LED.
In the recent years, the conventional method for manufacturing a white LED adopts a blue LED chip (the wavelength is ranged between 450 nm and 470 nm) and YAG yellow phosphor. Thus, the blue light of the blue LED chip may excite the YAG yellow phosphor to produce yellow light that may be mixed with the blue light of the blue LED chip, so that the yellow color and the blue color may be complimentary with each other, thereby producing the white LED. The most important disturbance of the first conventional method for manufacturing a white LED is the color shift phenomenon. After the colloid and phosphor are mixed during the colloid bonding process, the phosphor will be deposited, thereby producing the color shift phenomenon. In addition, the amount of the YAG yellow phosphor cannot be controlled exactly, so that the white LED easily produces excessive bluish light or yellowish light.